


You Always Look Amazing

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [13]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	You Always Look Amazing

Dan could immediately tell from the loud sobs that Arin was having a bad day. Every exhale was shaky and unnatural. The sound made his hair stand up and it pushed him into action. He tossed his jacket aside and slipped off his shoes. The noise was coming from their bedroom, and Dan hesitated for a moment before knocking. 

The sound obviously caught Arin off guard. Dan didn’t want to scare him by just suddenly appearing, but at the same time he didn’t want Arin to think he was alone in this. Whatever “this” might be. 

Inside the bedroom, Arin choked back a sob. His mind was scattered, and even though he knew that it could only be Dan or Suzy, he was still confused. Who was it? 

“Arin? Are you okay?” Dan asked, already knowing the answer. He can hear Arin’s loud breathing through the door, flinching every time a painful sounding breath echoed through the empty house. 

“Dan?” 

“Yeah, I’m right here, bud. Can I come in?” Arin shook his head. He had been crying for hours. His hair is clumped up from dried, salty tears. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and he must look like a mess. He certainly feels like one. 

“I don’t look good.” Arin muttered, and he’s surprised to hear Dan’s gentle laughter not too far away. 

“You always look amazing. I’ve loved you since I met you. You’ve always looked good.” he said with a smile. Arin sniffled, and nodded. Suzy and Dan have loved him through everything. Bad days, good days, days where they’re not sure what’s happening. Days like these.

“Can I get a hug?” Arin asked. Dan slowly opened the door, and sat down on the bed next to Arin, gently leaning on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. He doesn’t mind Arin’s shaking shoulders or his heaving chest. 

“Did something happen?” Dan asked. He can feel Arin’s head shake. He hugged Arin tighter. There are days where everything seems so difficult and scary. Those days are hard to fix. 

“I don’t get it. I just…” Arin trailed off with a sigh. “I was doing so well.” 

Dan wished Suzy was here. It’s always so much easier for her to cheer up Arin. But he’s here. And right now Suzy isn’t here. 

“You’re still doing well. Just today is a bad day.” Dan tried to think. What would Arin want to hear? What would Suzy say? “I don’t really know what to say. What should I say?” Arin laughed a little, wiping away tears. 

“I don’t know either.” the two of them burst into giggles. Arin’s breathing was still heavy and slow but at least now he was calm enough to talk. 

“Well, I’m right here. What do you want to do?” 

“I’m tired.” Arin said like it was an answer. Dan took it as one. 

“I’m sure you are. Do you want to just… cuddle? We can wait until Suzy comes home.” Dan suggested. Gently, he leads Arin under the covers. Dan pulled the blankets up around him. Arin’s eyes were tired and red, his hair was a mess, and his voice was hoarse. 

He wished he knew what to do. But until he does, he’ll just lie here and stay with him.


End file.
